The Innocence of a Child
by CrazyFemaleDragon
Summary: Toby is a witness to the murder of his father and the rape of his mother. Sarah's missing, Jareth is friends with David Boiwe, and the SVU team is in for a trip that will turn there world upside down. SVU CROSSOVER.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello. Well, this is my first Labyrinth fic and, well, I hope you like it. Please review. I love them, all of them. A special thank you to my wonderful friend, Kelly, who beta read this for me. Without her, I would be nothing, just a lonely shadow in the vast universe that is fanfiction, just a speck on the endless horizon, just a – yes, you guessed it! It was, in fact, Kelly who wrote this little thank you! Anyway, I (Kelly) am looking for more beta reading work, so if anyone who reads this fanfiction wants a beta reader, please leave a review about the story and leave your pen name, email and the name of the story you want beta read and I'll do it for you as long as you put a thank you to me in your story._

The Innocence of a Child: Chapter One 

**Summary**—Toby is a witness to the murder of his father and the rape of his mother. Now the New York detectives of SVU have the case, but what they don't know is that the person who attacked the Williams family is not human; far from it. He is after Sarah, who was put into a mental hospital for three years until they released her into the custody of her good friend, Jareth, the Goblin King.

**New York, Queens**

Note: Toby is almost Seven, if you do not understand this read the other two chapters

"Hey, Mike, help me get this sofa," asked a boy around eighteen. Another boy about the same age growled, jumping out of his car and grabbing the other side of the sofa.

A woman came out of the building. "Hey, you two, don't drop that because I will not give you another one."

Both of the boys nodded. "Whatever you say, Nick." Carefully, they slid the sofa into the back of their truck.

"Hey, Max, I'm going to go and smoke, okay? You and Nick go do something."

Max watched him turn the corner. "Mike, be careful. I don't need you getting hurt; your sister will kill me."

Nick came up beside him. "You're right, I would."

Mike turned the corner to see the back door to the building. He frowned, walking up to the door and opening it a little. There was a door inside, and it was open. It had the number "28" on it.

He walked into the apartment. "Hello, is anyone in here?" He heard a soft cry. "Hey, you can come out; I won't hurt you." He turned the corner from the hallway to the kitchen, where he saw a blood soaked sheet on the floor, a knife laying on it. Beside the knife lay the body of a man in his late forties, covered in his own blood.

Panicked, Mike yelled, "Max! Nick, get your ass in room 28 now!" He kneeled down next to the man, putting his fingers on his throat, looking for a heartbeat but not expecting one. The man's skin still had warmth, but the life had definitely left it. Mike knew the man could not have died long ago because he was just beginning to stiffen.

Moments later, Max and Nick ran into the room, Nick stopping dead in her tracks the instant her eyes fell on the body. She cursed under her breath as Max took out his phone to call the police. Mike stood up. "I'm going to see if there's anyone else that is injured in this place." Max nodded by means of response.

Suddenly, a soft cry came from a room in the back of the apartment. Nick's head shot up in surprise and she quickly joined Mike as he headed in the direction of the noise. Together, they reached the door and opened it, revealing a woman lying on the bed. She must have been around her mid-thirties, drenched with deep, red blood. The cry resounded and Nick walked into the room, looking around for its source. She soon found a young boy of about six, crying in the corner closet and clinging to a small, brown teddy bear.

* * *

"Explain to me what happened," said Detective Elliot Stabler, looking at the blood that was splattered all over the apartment. 

"Two boys, and one of the boys' sister found them when the one called Mike saw the back door open. He led them to this apartment and found a woman and a man. They have a six year old son, who was crying in the corner closet when they found him."

"Where did they take them, and were the parents alive?" Elliot asked the man.

The officer rubbed his chain, saying, "They took the mother and kid to the hospital in Manhattan, and the father was murdered." Elliot nodded, thanking him for his time, before heading to his car and making his way to the hospital.

* * *

Det. Olivia Benson looked at the boy. He was holding his bear tightly in his tiny arms, rocking back and forth. It broke her heart how he looked so alone, all that he had known in the world crashing down in an instant. Now, all he had was a teddy bear and a small, white room that smelled of cleaning products and medication. Casting her emotions aside with a sigh, she walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to the silent child. The doctor had said that he hadn't said a word since he arrived at the hospital. "Hey, my name's Olivia. What is yours?" she asked him, extending her hand. 

The boy looked up at her, biting his lip. He didn't talk to her, just simply stared at her for a few seconds before she drew her hand away and looked down at the bear he was holding.

"Well, if you won't tell me your name, can you tell me the name of your friend?" Olivia hoped he would at least say something; it couldn't be healthy to hold everything inside of him when such a life-changing event had happened. She was relieved when he finally spoke.

"His name's Lancelot, and my name's Toby. I want Sarah. Please bring her; she can help."

Olivia looked at the boy with pity and sadness. "Where is Sarah, Toby?"

He frowned. "Mommy said that she had to go away, that people didn't like her boyfriend and took her away about a year ago. Daddy had done everything he could, but they still took her. Mommy said that even if I can't see her, she's still in my heart and that she will never leave me because she gave up her dreams and came back for me."

Olivia took Toby's hand. "Can you tell me who hurt your mommy and daddy?"

Toby nodded and told her, "It was an ex-boyfriend of Sarah's. He came looking for her but she wasn't there. He didn't believe us when we told him, so he hurt Daddy, then Mommy. He told me if I ever said anything he would kill both me and Sarah."

Olivia looked hard at this boy. He was a rare one; he was either not afraid of this man, or he was mature far beyond his years. "Toby," she asked, "are you afraid of this man?"

"No, Jareth will always protect me and Sarah. He took Sarah away to protect her," Toby grinned.

"Toby, who is this Jareth and do you know where he and Sarah are?"

Toby nodded. "Yes, they live in the—" He was cut off when the doctor walked in.

"Detective, I think I have something to tell you."

Olivia stood up and walked to the door, waiting for the new information. "What happened to the mother?"

The doctor stared at the boy across the room, not looking at Olivia as he spoke. "The boy is fine, but the mother was barely alive when they found her. She lost a lot of blood; whoever did this beat and raped her badl and he did it more than once. She is in surgery now. She's bleeding internally, but thankfully we were able to get her here before she lost too much blood to survive." He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "The father was murdered and – well, I'm surprised the boy's talking, most would be in shock."

Olivia nodded in agreement, then proceeded to inform him about Toby and her conversation. "He said he wasn't afraid of the man who did this and keeps asking about a girl named Sarah."

"She's my sister," Toby spoke up. Olivia's gaze left the doctor and landed on Toby, who had climbed down from the bed and was now standing by her leg. "Olivia, please get Sarah back – she's the only one that can save Mommy."

The doctor looked between the boy and the detective, who had kneeled down next to Toby, waiting in silence to see what she would say.

"Toby, I will do everything in my power to get both your sister home and your mommy healthy." Toby's face broke into a grin as he jumped up and hugged her.

"Thank you very much."

Suddenly, the door swung open and in walked Elliot. "Hey, I just got back from the apartment, they're looking through it now."

Olivia nodded her head to him before turning back to Toby, who was still holding her leg. "Toby, this is my partner, Elliot."

Elliot waved and smiled at him, and Toby smiled back. "Hey, little guy," Elliot greeted.

Instantly, Toby knew he liked this new guy. Olivia put her hand on his shoulder, saying, "Now Toby, I have to go and check up on your mommy. Then, I'll see if we can find your sister, but I need to know where she lives and her last name." Toby ran over to a table on which several clean sheets of paper were scattered and began to scribble Sarah's address and whole name on one of them. When he was through, he returned to Olivia's side and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Toby, you have been a great help," she told him, pocketing the slip of paper. Toby nodded before laying back down on the hospital bed, falling asleep quickly. Olivia looked over to Elliot, who was looking at the boy; there was something about him that neither detective could put their finger on. She then looked down at the paper, which read:

_Sarah Emerald Williams, New York Mental Hospital._

She looked up at the sleeping Toby in surprise, then shifted her gaze to Elliot. "His sister is the Sarah that we helped a few years back."

_**Well, I hope you liked it! Please review, I love getting and reading them. Remember to leave your pen name, email address and story name in a review if you want Kelly as your beta reader for nothing but a sentence of your story and a moment of your time to thank her. This story would pretty much suck grammatically and descriptively without her, and she's great at what she does. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to Kelly, my awesome beta reader, without whom this story would sucketh!**_

The Innocence of a Child: Chapter Two

Four Years Later

Note: Sarah was Sixteen when she was put in The New York Mental Hospital, it has been three years from that day so, she ninteen.

New York Mental Hospital was said to be the best, but it could not heal the girl that had dreams of a world outside of the human one; a young woman that was constantly haunted by her past.

For months, she was able to keep herself from going crazy, even though she was not able to go back to the world of the underground. But three weeks after the third month since her little run in with the labyrinth, she went into a depression. Many people couldn't understand what was happening to her. She would just sit there, talking to herself over and over again. Soon after, she started cutting herself, not with the average kitchen knife but instead with a twelve-inch blade that she bought in the mall from one of those knife shops. Her parents only found out when her stepmother found it in her bathroom with fresh blood still on it.

Both her father and stepmother tried to talk to her, but she just glared at them angrily. They had no other choice but to put her in a mental institution.

Her parents came and talked to her, telling her what was going on in the family and about Toby. They were oblivious to what happened to her in the hospital, which was the way Sarah preferred it. She didn't want them to feel hurt by knowing that the nurses stuffed medicine into her like a doll; she loved her father, Toby, and even her stepmother, and they were only doing what they thought was right.

She had three doctors, each of which would come and ask her questions. Two of them did tests on her, prescribed medicine to her, and injected her with all sorts of strange substances. Before leaving, they always instructed the nurses to pour vile and questionable liquids down her throat in their absence, who did so gladly. No matter how much it bothered her, though, she wouldn't tell her family. They didn't need to know; it would only worry them and make them feel guilty about their decision.

Sarah sat in her room. It was painted completely white, including the floor. Both the floor and the walls were covered in pictures she had cut out from books, most of places that held legends to them. There was one, however, that she had drawn herself and kept.

It was of a man with wild blonde hair and blue highlights. He wore a white poet shirt and black tights that showed more than necessary. His face looked as if he knew something that no one else was aware of, and his mismatched eyes were distracting and attractive, one black and one blue. Only Sarah knew his voice, with its British accent, as it had haunted her dreams for years.

Jareth. That was his name. She could still remember him, both good and bad. When she was sixteen, she thought of him as a cruel man with no morals, but in truth he had only done what she'd asked.

The chair she sat on was black leather; a gift from an anonymous person. Her doctor had let her keep it, saying maybe it would help her. The rest of the room was plain, containing a single bed with white sheets, a thin cotton blanket, and a medium flat pillow. The only other slightly interesting things she owned were the bookcase standing in the corner, which was filled with books and magazines of places all over the world, and a cupboard. It was locked, but inside rested a bucket filled with her art supplies next to mountains of clean, white paper. The room was small, but it was good for Sarah.

Sarah had just celebrated her nineteenth birthday. She smiled, thinking about how Toby would be turning four in six months. Her birthday was May 12th, and Toby's was October 12th. She shook her head, letting the thought slip into the back of her mind and continuing to watch the falling rain beat against her window pane. She loved to watch the rain; it had always had a hold on her. Frowning, she soon would have to leave her chair for her check up with Dr. Smith, and then with Dr. Conner.

She enjoyed visiting the last doctor, Dr. Huang. He always let her draw; all he asked was to keep them. Usually, she let him, but just once she had refused: when she had drawn the picture of Jareth.

She didn't want to be mean, but deep in her heart she cried all the time. Sometimes she would think that being her was punishment from him. He had given her everything she'd ever wanted, but she just gave it all away for her brother. She could have just asked him to send her brother back and let her stay, but no, she gave him up.

* * *

A knock at the door broke into her thoughts, and it swung open to reveal a woman by the name of Jess. She was Sarah's nurse; she always got Sarah where she needed to go. Jess had long, brown hair with black and blue highlights, and her eyes were a lovely shade of emerald green. She looked around the age of twenty-two, had an average figure, and was a mixture of British and Scottish. 

"Sarah, what are you doing, still looking out of that window?"

Jess's accent made Sarah smile. She turned to look at Jess, saying, "Yeah, I guess it helps me a little."

Sarah sadly stood up from her chair, and Jess's gaze landed on it. "Sarah, do you know who gave you that chair?" she asked. Sarah looked back at it, her smile growing wider.

Oh, yes, she knew who it was from and it did help. It helped her feel that he didn't hate her and was still waiting for her call. Then again, though, why would the king of Goblins still love a child? "Yes and no, Jess, for the one who gave it to me hates me," Sarah answered, looking down at her feet. She felt Jess put her hand on her back in a comforting gesture.

"Well, I have some good news for you: you don't have to see Dr. Conner anymore, only Dr. Huang and Dr. Smith." Jess looked down at her clipboard as Sarah smiled, glad to be free of her visits with the doctor. Jess led Sarah down the hall by the arm and sat her in a wheelchair.

Sarah sat down, looking at the other patients. She smiled at a young boy around the age of seven. How much he reminded her of Toby…

Suddenly, Sarah felt a strange and frightening feeling overcome her. She grabbed her head, a scream flying from her mouth as images came and went before her eyes: _her stepmother_ _telling her to watch Toby, Hoggle giving her the peach, Jareth's eyes darkening when she had given up her dreams, and lastly, the white barn owl flying away_. She fell to her knees, still clutching her throbbing head. Why did it hurt so badly?

* * *

Her eyes became blurry, and the last thing she heard was Jess yelling in her familiar British accent for the guard to find a doctor. 

"What happened to her?" asked a concerned voice which Sarah recognized as Jess's.

"Well, it seems that she had an over mass of something going through her mind, which caused an overflow, so she passed out," said Dr. Smith. She always had such a nice voice, never becoming loud or cruel.

"You mean cruel like me, Sarah?" That was the last thing she heard before she slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness' again.

* * *

Sarah heard nothing of the others; she must have fainted again. Looking around her, she realized that she was inside an amazingly large room. It held a grand bookcase in the far corner, and on the wall was a grand fireplace. Nearby were a love seat and a chair that looked almost identical to the one in her room, only different because it was bigger. Right in the middle, Sarah saw a single, king-sized bed. 

She loved it, and was about to go looking around when she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck. Spinning around sharply, she found herself face-to-face with the King of Goblins, Jareth. His eyes burned down into hers as black and blue met with light green.

She looked him up fully; he was still wearing tights and poet shirts. He was, at the moment, wearing a pair of black tights and a plain white shirt. Sarah still wore the white cotton dress that the hospital made her wear. Seeing what his tights showed off, she blushed and looked instead at his face before asking, "What am I doing here? You should hate me."

Jareth looked at her sadly, and then bent his mouth to her ear. "Answer the question, Sarah."

His voice still made her blush, but now it held sadness and something she herself thought she had lost when she left him the first time. "Jareth, you are not as cruel as others out in the worlds that I know, but you still are. How can I feel for someone and not love all of them?"

Jareth looked down at the girl in shock. She had grown some, and had obviously changed, too. He reached out and touched her cheek gently. "How can a creature as divine as you see through my cruelness, yet not forget that I can be cruel, while seeing that I can also be true?"

She looked at him for a moment and did the only thing she could. Standing on her tiptoes, she brushed her lips to his. Jareth smiled down at her when she pulled away as she looked at him, into his eyes that still held their question.

She smiled, "Because I can, and because I once knew a king that would have given anything to me, but I turned him down. How can that king still care for me?"

Jareth looked at the girl that had beaten his Labyrinth, moving closer to her. "Sarah, how can I hate you? How can I not still care for you, when you are the only person ever to beat me?" He closed his eyes. "You are the only person that can stand with me."

Sarah turned her head to the side. "Why are you talking to me now?"

Jareth smiled in response, then grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the love seat in front of the fireplace. He sat her down and walked over to the bookcase. Searching, he ran his finger over a row until he stopped at one book. He pulled it out and walked back to Sarah, a grin on his face.

"When you spoke the words, I was unable to see you. It wasn't until now when I felt you fall asleep that I could see you. It's the first time you've fallen asleep because of a magical cause. I've been looking for a way to talk to you, and I finally found it. When I found this," he held up the book, which had a black cover with silver letters, reading _The History of the Labyrinth_, "it told me of you and of me. The only way I could see you is to put you to sleep by magic, so I sent a spell."

Sarah bit her lip. "So, you don't know where I am right now?"

Jareth's eyes fell. "I know where they took you. I wish I could have done something, but my powers were barred when you won. I can only watch you, and I only talk to you now because you fell asleep magically."

"So it was you that sent that chair to me?" Sarah asked, smiling.

Nodding, Jareth responded, "I thought you might have wanted something more comfortable in that room of yours."

Sarah stood, holding her hands out to Jareth. "Thank you, but I have a question. If you can't see me in real life, then how did you cast a spell on me?"

Jareth gestured to a figure in the corner, and when Sarah saw who it was, she jumped up and ran to him. "Hoggle!"

"Hey, Sarah, it's been a while," Hoggle greeted, smiling at her.

The two of them sat in the love seat, talking for a while. Jareth watched them from the shadows, and soon looked up at the clock. He only had a couple of hours, he realized, and he walked up to the pair, frowning. "I'm sorry, Hoggle, but it looks as if time is running short. If it's okay with the both of you, can Sarah and I have a little time to ourselves?"

Hoggle looked to Sarah, who was blushing. He smiled at her and patted her on the back before bowing the Jareth and taking his leave.

Jareth approached Sarah, sitting down next to her and pulling her to him. "Sarah, please do not forget me."

Sarah turned to look him full in the face. She kissed him again, but this time Jareth had time to kiss back. He pulled her into his lap, kissing her harder as his tongue played with hers. "Sarah… don't leave," moaned Jareth.

Sarah gasped when she felt him flip her so they were laying on the love seat, with him above her. He grinned at her and she smirked back. "Why would I do that?" purred Sarah into Jareth's ear before he claimed her mouth again.

Sarah thought she was in heaven, Jareth purring loving words into her ear and kissing her everywhere he could place his lips.

She gasped and her eyes opened when she felt silk on her bare skin. She looked up at Jareth, who smirked at her. "What's wrong, sweet Sarah?" he asked, kissing her collarbone.

Sarah looked at him. "Jareth, I never… I—" He caught her lips, cutting her off. From that moment in time onwards, she trusted him more than she'd ever trusted anyone.

* * *

'Stupid sun,' thought Sarah as she awoke, grumbling. 

Remembering her dream, she smiled and sat up in her little bed, looking for any sign of Jareth. Her eyes fell when she didn't see anything, not even a note. 'It must have been just a dream.'

Sighing, she got up and was about to push the button by her door so someone would let her go to the bathroom, but something caught her eye before she got there. It was a feather from a white barn owl with a white piece of parchment under it! It was sitting on the chair Jareth had given her, which still faced the window.

Slowly, she walked over to it and picked up the feather, closing her eyes. She could still smell the wonderful scent of rain and snow – his scent. She sat in her seat, looking down at the note Jareth had written.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I'm sorry that I was not there this morning. You woke up, so the spell ended and I had to take you back above ground. No one knows you have been with me, for time is nothing to me._

_If you ever need me, just call. I will do the best I can to see you, Sarah, but a warning: I will not be able to come any time soon. That also means talking to you, for I will already have to tell myself for bringing you to the underground. I know I told you that you were asleep, but in truth I took you to the underground for ten hours. In above ground time, that is only maybe a few seconds, so no one knew you were missing. You can call me when I send Hoggle to you._

_See you as soon as possible, sweet._

_Love, Jareth_

Sarah smiled. He had not forgotten her, and he really loved her. She cried; maybe for mere minutes, maybe for hours. She didn't know.

The door opened, making Sarah jump. She frowned in confusion; Jess always knocked. Sarah turned around in her chair to see a man with brown slicked back, his eyes where Black they gave her the feeling to want to run, but she was Sarah she didn't run.

He was wearing Dark Blue squabs. Sarah didn't like him already, she wanted Jess back and she wanted to know what had happened to Jess as well, and she would she always did.

**End of chapter Two, please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well, here's the third chapter. I hope you like it. Oh, and I will bring David Bowie into this story as a friend of Jareth's. (Kelly, upon reading this, shakes her head, rolls her eyes and shouts, "God help us all! David Bowie's in everything with this girl, honestly…") I don't own a goddamn thing sadly. Sniff, sniff… oh, I do own the evil man. Hope you all like it._**

The Innocence of a Child: Chapter Three

Four Years Later

Note: these take place four years after the last chapter, sarah was nineteen and now she would be 23.

Olivia Benson rubbed her forehead, breathing in. This case was bringing back memories.

Two years ago, a girl by the name of Sarah Emerald Williams was raped in a New York mental hospital after her nurse had been submitted into a hospital the night before. The nurse was Jessica Mark, known as "Jess", and she had been raped and beaten to the point of near death.

Reports said a man with wild blonde hair and both eyes a different color than the other had visited her and, hours later, she was out of intensive care. Now, she lived with her husband in Queens, along with their two twin girls.

No one knew who the strange man was, the man the media called a "miracle worker" because of Sarah's quick and complete recovery. It had happened two months after Sarah's rape.

Tests showed that Sarah and Jess were raped by the same man. They tried to get him, but neither woman could remember the rapist's face, as they were both drugged at the time.

They hadn't know what had happened to Sarah until she began to complain of her abdomen hurting; at that time, she was three months pregrant. They did a test on her and found that she had been raped, but the strange thing was that her baby didn't have the same DNA as the man who raped her.

When Olivia talked to her, Sarah cried her eyes out until they called her therapist, Dr. George Huang, who gave them a full report on what Sarah was going through emotionally.

Sarah told them that she had awoken in the night after she had passed out the day before, and Jess had let her boyfriend in, which they later approached about what she had said. He had confirmed it. Because of this, neither Jess nor Sarah's boyfriend had to go to court, and the hospital didn't press any charges against them. Now, both Jess and Sarah lived a better life.

* * *

Olivia was taken back to the present by a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she met the face of her partner, Elliot. "Hey, I got the file you wanted, and the tests are back on Karen Williams." As he talked, Olivia stood up and walked over to the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "They match; this guy's the same guy that raped both Sarah and Jess two years ago. Either this guy came back or he wants to get Sarah so he can finish the job." Elliot handed her the file, giving her a sad smile. 

"We'll get this guy this time, and he will pay for all three of his rapes." Olivia closed her eyes.

"I hope we do, because now we have to bring both Sarah and Jess out of the dark, but this time it's not just them. They're familes, too, will be in danger. Sarah's little boy and Jess's two girls… I really hope we can catch this man before he gets to them. He's already gotten to Sarah's family."

* * *

"Elliot, Olivia. In my office, now," called Capt. Donald Cragen. They both looked at each other before following his instructions. 

"Sarah's address that she had given us; she's not there anymore. The landlord had said that she and her boyfriend moved somewhere in Queens, but that's all she knows. As for Jess, we found her and she is in our custody along with her two daughters."

Olivia rubbed her head again. She could feel a migraine coming, and she wasn't looking forward to it. "Do we know anything about Sarah's whereabouts? We have to find her before that creep does."

Cragen nodded, looking at the two detectives. "I know. That's why I'm sending the two of you to the hospital; the stepmother just woke up." Without another word, Elliot and Olivia ran out of his office in the direction of the hospital.

Karen Williams lay in her hospital bed next to her son, who was sitting at her side. She listened to him as he told her about the two people that had visited him when he was sleeping, Elliot and Olivia. A knock at the door interrupted his speech, and Karen cleared her throat, calling, "Come in."

The door opened and two people walked in, one a woman with dark hair and the other, a man with light brown. Toby ran up to the woman when he saw her arrive. "Olivia, you came back! Did you find Sarah yet?" he asked eagerly, tugging on her pants leg.

Smiling sadly at the boy, Olivia bent down to his level and answered, "No, not quite yet. That's why we are going to talk to your mommy, okay?"

Toby agreed, letting a nurse lead him back to his own room so the detectives could talk to her.

Elliot's eyes met Olivia's before they both sat down in the chairs next to Karen's bed. "Hello, Ms. Williams. My name is Olivia and this is my partner, Elliot. We are going to ask you a few question, all right?" She asked the poor, beaten woman in front of her.

Karen nodded, "Yes, I know what you want. It's about Sarah and where she is now, right?"

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "You know where Sarah is?"

"Yes. She lives with her boyfriend in an apartment in Queens. The hospital let her go, seeing as she had little Tiger, and she was living with Jareth. Now, she is working in a diner and studying to become a teacher. She works part time at Tiger's preschool right now."

"Can you please tell us Sarah's address? We need to get both her and her son into our custody as soon as possible," Olivia asked, handing Karen a small, yellow pad of paper along with a black ink pen from the wooden night stand beside her bed.

Karen obliged, writing. "Here you are. This is all I have. It's the only thing she left with us in case we needed to get a hold of her." Karen passed the paper back to the male detective, which read:

_(675) 897-2907_

Elliot frowned, "This is the number she left with us, and it doesn't work." Olivia peered over her partners shoulder and saw that Elliot was right: it was the exact same number as before.

"Karen, why didn't Sarah tell us she was moving? Why didn't she give anyone a way to keep in contact with her?"

Looking away from them, Karen searched for the right words. "I… Sarah was moving in with her boyfriend, Jareth. We knew that he could help her; he was loving and the father of Tiger. He had enough money to take care of them, and we knew that she loved him. She told us that she was not going to tell anyone else that she was moving and that she wanted to start over."

Elliot smiled at her amusedly. "What about her boyfriend? Did he just leave everything for her?"

Karen's patience was dying away fast, and her look made that fact obvious as she told him, "Look. Jareth is a strange man, okay? And to answer your question, he couldn't just leave like Sarah did. He runs a company and a very high paying one, too, and if you have any more questions, go ask his friend, okay? I can't remember his name, but I do know that Jareth has him running his company when he's at home."

Olivia nodded at her in gratitude. "Thank you very much. We just need to find Sarah, that's all. We'll leave you alone now." She got up and walked to the door, but stopped when she saw Elliot standing in the same spot, not moving. "Elliot?"

He turned at the sound of his name, but looked back at Karen to ask, "What is Jareth's last name?"

"Aeternum… Why do you want to know?" Karen frowned.

Elliot answered, "Nothing, just that we can't find Sarah if we can't trace the guy she's living with."

"You hurt Jareth or Sarah, or even think Jareth has anything to do with what happened, Sarah will never forgive you. She loves him, and he, her," Karen said, giving him a threatening glare. If looks could kill, Elliot's tombstone would have been made at that very moment. With that, she turned over as if to go to sleep.

Elliot was about to say something else, but Olivia grabbed his arm, whispering, "Don't, Elliot."

* * *

Elliot sat at his desk, a folder open in front of him. In it was the full profile of a Jareth Aeternum. 

"What did you find on him and the man she had said helped him with his company?" Olivia asked, coming up behind him.

Elliot smiled. "Oh, that Mr. Aeternum has a few things on his back, let's say. He has a few good friends with a lot of money, as well as a very big family." He handed the file to his partner, who opened it and sat at her desk as she read it. When she was finished, she looked up at him, silently asking him a question with her expression.

"He has David Bowie running his company when he can't?" She finally voiced aloud.

Elliot nodded. "That's right. What do you think about going to talk to Mr. Jones?" He got up, grabbing his jacket, and soon Olivia stood up to put hers back on. Right at that moment in time, both Fin and John walked in.

"Well, buckle up your seat belts: another victim."

Elliot's face became as cold as ice as he asked the question on Olivia's mind as well. "Where?"

"North Queens."

* * *

All four of them stood around the scene of the rape. The victim was Alex Grim, a seventeen year old girl who was lucky enough to still be alive after the attack. 

"This guy's getting on my nerves fast. I wish we could have caught him two years ago," Elliot commented, frowning. Olivia wasn't there; she had gone with the girl to the hospital.

Fin patted Elliot's shoulder, saying, "We'll get this guy and we'll find Sarah before he does." Elliot nodded to him, hoping he was right, as he turned to join Olivia at the hospital. Then, both of them would go check up on Mr. Jones.

John rubbed his chin, voicing a question, "Why would a guy only rape girls in their early twenties or teens and then keep them alive so they could become witnesses to his crimes?"

Elliot shook his head, not having an answer for his friend. "Who knows? He's just another sick rapist that likes inflicting pain on others."

_**Well, that's the end of Chapter 3! Chapter 4 is on the way. Review, please. Here's to all reviews:**_

_**Bowie-girl69- **"Thank you and I tried with the grammar on this one so I one its better_

_**TheDarkStranger- **Thank you_

Lindstorm-Thank you for reviewing 

_**A person- **I will keep writing as long as I can_

_**Concat- **thank you on the way Jareth spelled it helps well hope you keep reading_

_**Nobody**- Thank you and I haven't seen a Law and Order/labyrinth crossover either that ways I wrote one, and thank you again_

Well see you all soon and have a great day/night 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back oh yeah, sorry for the long wait but Kelly is grounded and she can do this chapter so I did my best which meant going over it many times and rewriting it many times.

I did my best hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I not own anything other then Dr. smith, and Nick and Samuel.

The Innocence of a Child

Chapter 4

Four Years Earlier

It's funny what dreams can do to a mind, and to a heart. But when there real, what a person does and believes is remarkable. When love enters the mind of a person and they find that, that person loves them back; they can do many things.

But when hatred is prone to that person's heart, they do anything to get what they hate out as quickly as possible even if that means to let your heart to be corrupted by the one thing you cannot stop.

Once Sarah had saw the man in the blue squabs her good mood was turned into a anger that was only fueled when she saw the lust In the eyes of men, well all but one.

Sarah watch him as he as he looked around the room, he then turned his eyes to her, she knew this morning she had just thrown on a pair of green sweat pant then thrown on an white under shirt, she knew that he was looking at her body.

Sarah glared at him in return, she only said one thing." Where is Jess?"

He looked her over; she was hot and he could think of many things he could to her body, he just let her question fly though his ear; he was never good with woman other then using them.

Sarah was getting very anger; she hated it when people didn't answer her.

The man put his hand in front of her," My name is Nick, and you must be Sarah, nice to meet you, I will be filling in for Jess she can't make it for a While." Sarah looked at him with disgust.

Sarah knew that her question flew thought his ears, " Where the hell is Jess?"

His smile turned into an anger that was not even close to what Sarah was feeling, " She in the hospital because she thinks that she can save her self from what women where meant to do."

"And what's that?" growled Sarah

Nick's answer was one point in Sarah's mind that did not go to her niceness.

" To please men any time we want."

She felt like soccer punching him at that moment but held her self back and turned going back to her widow, she seated her self down in her leather chair. She started to move her hand to her back looking for something.

Jareth was one that was very protective and she knew that if she needed weapon, or wanted one she could get one.

She grinned when she found in, pulling it out form the chair, she was glad that Jareth didn't trust men with her other then himself.

What she pulled out was a medium sizes knife no bigger then seven inches, silver bladed with golden letters spelling out her name. On the base of the hilt was a green emerald.

She slid it into her sweats, covering the hilt with her shirt, standing up she knew that Nick had moved to the window, while she had been looking for the knife. He had taken out a pack of cigarettes, and was lighting one.

" You know that you can get fired for smoking in here, it's a hospital!"

He turn to face her, " Yeah and who's going in find out that I'm smoking, I've turned off the cameras, so they'll only find out if you tell them, which for your sake you don't."

Sarah lick her lips this was going to be very fun playing with him before she made certain that he would never come back.

" Yeah well I can't say that I'm to good at keeping secrets, and smoking is a very bad habit, you should stop."

Nick turned to her, "oh really I didn't no, thank you for telling me." He blew a poof of smoke in her face.

" Well if your going to blow smoke in my face, then you should give me one and I will try to tell." Sarah smiled at him

Nick handed her a smoke. "There know are you going to be easier then that nurse of yours?"

Sarah looked at him, " No Jerk I don't do assholes or men with a mouth that's larger then his face."

Nick glared at her, 'This Bitch' thought Nick

" For your self I'd would listen, that nurse of yours was the same strong hearted but she was soon broken, with the sound of you ever getting hurt, she cares for you and all you do is acted crazy." Said Nick, walking up to her

Sarah breathed in deep, she had learn that over the three years she has been there that ever man that has walked into her room has been beaten to a blood pulp or has sever injures that include concussions, bleeding continuously, or face injuries that include broken nose, teeth falling out and bruising on ever inches of their faces.

But there was one time when her ex-boyfriend came to visit, his name Samuel, she ended nearly killing him if it hadn't been for Jess who had stopped her with out stinking a needle into her.

Sarah's back slammed into the wall, Nick had run up to her and pined her to the wall, she felt him whisper in her ear.

" Little girl I can do things that would make you fall to my knees so I wish to you that you should learn to respect your elders, and you ever tell me what to do and I will make you scream so that your lungs burn and you wish to die." He slammed his mouth into hers.

Sarah almost gagged when she felt his tongue in her mouth, she remembers at what she once heard Jareth Say. 

"_Your eyes can be so cruel just as I can be cruel"_

That made her do something that would most likely get slapped for, she bit down hard, very hard. Nick thrown his self away from her.

" You Bitch'"

Sarah wiped her mouth, blood was dripping from it, Nick looked up at her, his eyes held hated and anger, she had a feeling that biting him wasn't the best thing to do.

" You know you like to call me a Bitch hold lot, why don't you tell me to my face, fucker."

Nick flared again, "Sarah I hope you don't have a death wish, because you do that again and I will make it to where you wouldn't see anyone again." Sarah stood up straight, she would not let him see her as a little girl that couldn't defend her self.

"If you ever kiss me again I will bit you harder, then I'll kick you right where it hurts to make it to were you can't do any girl you ass wipe."

She was not going to back down to this fucker.

"You have a big mouth little girl I hope that you are just as fun as your nurse," Sarah glared, and then slammed her fist into his nose, breaking it.

"I swear you come anywhere near me or Jess again I will make sure that you never see the night of day."

He covered his nose; blood was dripping though his fingers, " You bitch"

Sarah grinned, " Ya that's what they call me, you know my lover would adore to see this right now, his a enthusiast of women beating men to a bloody death."

Nick's hand was now covered in blood, he was starting to see colors, 'how did that bitch do this, I'll kill her!'

Sarah stood her ground, she glared at him, and she then smirked at him. Walking up to him she punched him hard, his face snapped to the other side; his blood covered the floor.

Nike wanted to punch her right back but Dr. Smith ran into the room with two men, one holding a syringe, Sarah saw it. She turned to Nick, she punch him again.

Nick fall, he wasn't moving, Sarah looked at the three that had entered.

" Get that the fuck away from me, He did it, He did it, Fucker!"

Sarah screamed, backing away from the woman holding the needle. She hated when they put her asleep, it made her feel as if a person could do as they pleased to her and she wouldn't be able to do a things.

Dr. Smith watched as the two nurses sedated Sarah, she was doing what she always did when they did this, but she had gone to far.

Dr. Smith looked down at Nick, She saw that Sarah had really beat the crap out of him. His nose was still bleeding; his face looked as if it had been ran over by a tuck.

She watched as two male nurses stepped in to move Nick, she then turned to watch one place Sarah into her bed, while the female nurse cleaned up the blood.

" Sarah one day you my kill a man if you don't stop,"

She walked out closing the door behind her.

Sarah Williams had been living like this for almost three years; She had put up to four men in the hospital for either a concussion, or broken noses.

But Sarah had a hated for men who think they can lay any goddamn person they want. She had fallen under many of the many deadly sins.

Ok this is not the best but I tried, Kelly hasn't been able to edit this chapter so I tried.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothings in this chapter other then Tiger and Amari the daughter of Jareth and Sarah.

This chapter is in the present. When Sarah has been out of the mental hospital for at last three years.

Chapter five

The rock and roll twin of the goblin King

* * *

Olivia watched as they rushed Alex into the ER, they had said that she was bleeding internally. Olivia knew that she wouldn't be able to talk to her until she was out of deaths door.

She sat in a chair in the lobby, when she saw a woman walking over to her.

" Ma,am"

Olivia looked up at the nurse; the woman was holding a bag,

" Yes"

" This is the rape fit they did on Alex,"

Oliviastood up,thanked the nurse and took the bag walking out of the hospital.

Elliot sat waiting for Olivia; he was just about to call to her when she walked out.

" Hey how is the girl?"

Olivia signed, " She in the ER and she bleeding internally, they did give me a rape Kit."

Elliot nodded, Olivia opened her door and sat in the passenger seat, Elliot took the car out of park and they started back to the station.

When they got there Fin and John where already there taking to two of the young ladies that found Alex..

" Hey you will not believe who just walked in?" said John

Olivia looked at him, " who?"

John point to the a man sitting next to Olivia's Desk, there was a little girl that had a scooter with him.

" Is that who I think it is?" asked Olivia

John nodded

Olivia walked over to her deck.

" Hello, Mr. Jones"

The man nodded, " Yes, I've heard that you are looking for Sarah Williams."

Olivia nodded, " Yes do you know where we could find her?"

He nodded, " Yes I do,"

* * *

Jareth watched as his twin talked to the police about Sarah, he sent David to they after Karen contacted him. She told his everything about Sarah's father murdered and about her self. 

Sarah once learning of her brothers plea and her stepmothers states she order him to get his brother there to talk to them so they did not worry.

" Daddy what are you doing? And why is uncle David in your crystal?"

" Sarah your son wants you,"

A woman with long black hair and green eyes, pale skin, and a slightly built body; she was wearing a long white dress.

" My god Jareth he just wants to know what you're doing,"

Jareth looked at her, he grinned, " My Sarah you are my lovely woman but at the moment I'm watching my brother being asked question that half he can't answer because people think he was insane."

Sarah looked at him, then she yelled, " Jareth get your ass off that god damn throne, and go get your daughter up form her nap or I'll personal take that ball and shove it up your ass."

Jareth stood up and made his way over to his most insane wife, " My dear wife I do not wish to have my son to inherit your tongue."

Sarah wink, " Well I think its you who has the bad tongue my dear husband." After that she pushed him out the door, Her son Tiger followed his father so that he could play with his father and sister.

Tiger was a spirited boy with many wishes and dreams, his hair was shagged and black, his eyes were both green and blue; will his skin was a white peach.

His Sister name was Amari,it was going to be Annwn after their world but Jareth did not want his daughter to be named after the place that had first give him hell then his true love. TheAnnwnwell one of many many named for the Labyrinth. Its aworld was one that humans only knew in fantasies and legends and Sarah knew that she was one of many myths that would flow into her time.

That was right the world known as Annwn was many years into the past, Jareth was proof he had been born when the British still had power over the American colonies.

When he turned the age of seventeen the war began and he was in the middle of it. He wanted to help so as a boy of seventeen he entered the war and he saw as it lasted and all the blood shad.

The was Jareth and he was a man of greatness and power, and he would stay that way as long as she was his wife and that he had his children.

That was his one great weakness other then her, children.

He cared about children and always had and she knew that he always would that is why she never worried about their children in his care.

She looked at the crystal that he had been looking at and she picked it up, there in it was a man that looked almost a looked identical to Jareth but there was an age that Jareth did not have.

This man looked older then Jareth, this man was named David but in this world knew him as a Damon, he was Jareth's twin brother.

They both where taken here to rule the world of Annwn but Damon wanted to go back to the present time there he made a name for him self with our the uses of magic.

His human name was David Bowie, but had another name Jones one that was his birth name that he used but Jareth had long forgotten it.

She looked into the crystal, as Damon was there answering questions that would have his brother laughing uncontrollable.

She was grateful that he was not in there or he would never give his brother he end day.

She wish that he hadn't sent David to them and sent a servant and not his brother.

* * *

Olivia listened as Mr. Jones told her that Sarah Williams was safe and in no harm and that she was on a vacation with Jareth and their two children. 

Elliot asked how he knew where she was and her own stepmother knew nothing of where she was located.

" I know only of what I was told and that Sarah was safe and that she was in good hands and she would return when need."

Olivia came in after this was said, " Mr. Jones, do you know of anything of the man that has been causing this raps to happen and who may be"

He nodded no

He then got up went out the door grabbed his daughters hand and left the station.

Olivia watched, she did hope that he was telling the truth for she did not want to have to go talk to him at his home with his daughter and wife. She also wish he knew nothing of the girl that had been raped and find only hours ago.

Alex was the sister to Jess and she was just finishing high school her sister had a different last name for they had different fathers.

The man named Samuel must have know of Jess's family as well as Sarah's and from what David told them she now had a daughter and son with Jareth.

She knew that Elliot did not trust Jareth ever after they had watched Sarah jump into his arms as if he had been some one she had not seen in many years and missed greatly.

Elliot watched the man as he and his daughter walked out, they have had famous people in their station many times but to them it was as if a walking legend walked into their station and gave all this information as if had been told to him to reply to them.

" Olivia didn't sound as if he was just a massager from so one else and that he knew more then he told?"

Olivia nodded, " Yes he did I would like to look into Jareth and his family as well as Mr. Jones." Elliot nodded in an agreement.

* * *

David walk quietly as he and his daughter made their way out of the police station. He was pleased to help his sister in law but he was at his edge with his brother. 

" Daddy why where those people and why did Uncle Jareth send you to those people?"

He looked over at his daughter, but stayed silent, they walked down the front stairs, they turn to a dark ally.

He saw a group of man, he knew that he had to take something with him in order to get passed the gate of the Labyrinth.

He saw a boy that was most like close to the age of ten or twelve. He used his mental powers to go into the child's mind so that he would tell the others in the gang that they where there.

A group of boys no older then eighteen turn to the old rock and roll star and well still one at the moment. But no on knew of the throne on which he would take when he was ready.

" Hey old man take out all your money and we want hurt you or that pretty little girl."

At that moment in time David disappeared and Damon came out.

David Bowie enter this world many hundred years before people heard his voice, he then went into a world where dreams and fantasy lived in all its corners. He then returned to where a woman found him. He was still young and she adopted him. He was give the name David Jones.

Here to now Damon was known as David in the human world and that id the way it stayed until he told his brother of his first marriage, then the birth of his son, his second marriage and then his daughter.

Then he heard of his brothers own child being born, even if the woman was not married, they where before the boy was born.

Now he used powers long forgotten, the boys came to him and he took his daughters hand.

" Well never thought I would take more then one person to Annwn, Good day and good night." With that the group disappeared along with one of the fea kings and his daughter as they made their way to Annwn.

Well that is the end of chapter five and I wrote this driving to Colorado, it was fun.

Well my beta reader, just like the last chapter, has not read this one.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, sorry I haven't update in a long time, really I am but I just haven't got any sprit to write it until now, I hope its ok. I tried.**

**1I own nothings in this chapter other then Tiger and Amari.**

**_Chapter Six _**

**_.In comes the News._**

Annwn was a forgotten name but it was still the underground's name, even if it had many others now. He remembered it even after many years away from Annwn. It was in his blood and there was no way he was forgetting his home.

His Daughter had seen it once before, this was her second time, and with the other passengers the trip was fruitful. The labyrinth thanked Damon with grace for the gifts he gave.

The boys would become people of the labyrinth and with more inhabits the labyrinth grew stronger. Damon knew this would also give his daughter free passage until she left with him to go home after he had a long talk with his brother.

Jareth would always be Jareth, there was no changing that, Damon was surprised to see that his brother had found some one to love, and had two kids to boot. Tiger and Amari, he had seen Tiger but Amari was a new addition to the family.

Tiger was truly the heir to the throne of Annwn. To Jareth and Damon Annwn was there home for well over three hundred years.

Damon and his child arrived in a garden; it was full of roses, cherry blossoms, Japanese Maples, as well as many other plants that had a spark to them.

Damon knew this garden belonged to Sarah; he had known her love for flowers and plants, but really beauty in its self. She was also a very strong person, as well as arrogant, stubborn, and had a fight as good as any noble man who was trapped an in little body.

That was most likely why Jareth fell for the human. Well he couldn't say much there.

He looked around, he smiled, and Jareth had got his hands in the Masters Manor; which was classical for Jareth and all his trickery.

Master was the man the raised them both, he taught them to rule and how to do so fairly. He took them from there once home so that they could be kings and rule two majors cites in Annwn.

Master became the high king after he killed the one at the throne. Jareth and Damon took the other to kingdoms or he did for the first two hundred years. Then he went back to the aboveground.

There he found his new life, and he enjoyed it.

Jareth stayed in the underground, he was happy there.

Damon gripped his daughters hand a they both walked into the Manor.

* * *

Jareth held Amari, who was only four months old was sucking on her father's finger and pulling his hair. Jareth was seating in a king size chair, holding an orb.

His father was in it, and he was giving Jareth a nagging. Jareth just closed his eyes and let the words fly thought his ears.

"Jareth I'm talking to you, you ungrateful child listen to what I tell you!"

Jareth opened one eyes, and looked at his Master, he yawned, "My Master I must be putting Amari to sleep unless you want me to get a thrashing."

Jareth smiled kindly, his master just gave him that evil eye, "Jareth that was disgraceful using your own daughter as a way to get out of things you messed up."

Jareth just shrugged, "I use what I can, see ya."

Jareth throw the orb into the air, when it hit the floor and shattered he heard Amari laugh. He smiled and looked down at the girl.

Amari was just like him, blonde hair and those blue eyes, but she did inherited her mothers face, she would most likely have all the boys running after her. He would have much fun chasing them and throwing them in the bog.

Amari was still chewing on his finger, Jareth smiled down at her.

He brushed her blonde hair away from her face a place her up right in his lap. Tiger was playing with the many toys in the room. He saw his father was done talking with Master so it was time to play.

"Father, please come play with me." Jareth nodded to his son, he got little time with his children already and well he loved it when he could get it.

* * *

Sarah was bored and really need something to do, nothing was really happening in the underground and well she had to do something or she was going to go crazy.

Being the Queen of the Labyrinth was only hard when they had a really mad lord on their hands, and well that didn't happen very often so she really had nothing to do.

Sarah took a deep breath as she entered her garden, the smells of wonderful plants of unmistakable beauty.

With a single sniff Sarah was able to smell the creatures in her garden.

"Who which has enter my garden, come out now!" Sarah's voice was strong and standing.

"My lady who else would be as heart fooled to walk but me?" Sarah turned to face Damon and his daughter.

Sarah smiled, "I didn't know you where coming Damon, and it was a great surprise. Damon nodded.

"Yes my lady, but my visit is for business, I was approached by the women that was on your case five years ago. She is looking for you, and you need to go."

Sarah's face became a dreading, "why do I need to go?"

Damon's face became sad, "They need your help once again, they hope you could help them again, not only had your family been attack, but now indirect family members are being attacked.

Sarah shook her head, she didn't want to put her family in danger, now because of her; her father is now dead and her stepmother going through what she had to feel.

Then Toby, she didn't even want to think what he saw.

Sarah raised her head to face Damon, a power was there now, and a very concentrated entitlement to the man she once called brother.

"Damon I will leave in an hour, and I will face the horrors I left.

**_Well that was the new chapter I hope you enjoyed, _**

**_Please review _**

**_have a great day/night_**

**_Ciao_**

**_CFD_**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello it me agian and I have finally updated!!! I'm really sorry, but i should be able to write more seeing how schools out.

I don't own Laybrinth or any one but the ones i made up which included Tiger, and his sister.

I hope you enjoy it, and please review i really like to read them, and help on the storty i would really help, i don't every care if it is a missspelling.

Chapter Seven

**One Big Happy Family!**

* * *

Sarah turned to leave Damon, but Damon's hand came to test on her shoulder. "Are you going to tell Jareth that you're leaving?"

Sarah signed; she really didn't know if she should, Jareth was really iffy about anything dealing with her time in the aboveground.

They sent time up there for Jareth ran a business up there and Sarah had her family, so they couldn't just disconnect themselves. But that didn't mean Jareth liked the place.

She turned to face Damon, "I really don't know Damon." Damon nodded. He knew she had mixed feelings on the aboveground. But who wouldn't when it was their home for most of their life even if in most cases it treated her with the less respect then a piece of dirt could get.

Sarah closed her eyes……she really didn't know what to do…..she just wanted her family safe from all the danger she had put them in.

Sarah opened her eyes; that was when she noticed the little girl hanging on Damon's arm; Sarah smiled looking down at her. Damon frowned looking at her, then saw what her eyes where forced on.

Knelling to the young girl's level, Sarah gave out her hand to the girl, who grabbed it willingly, "Let us go find Tiger, he would love to play."

Damon watched as Sarah took his daughter to find a play mate.

A slight smile appeared across his lips.

* * *

Jareth rubbed the back of his neck as he walked down the hall leaving the room of his daughter and son.

He had a bad feeling about his last talk with his father, he seemed uneasy. What would have his father at a state of worry? Jareth never saw his father at any type of emotional trouble other then when he was going against the old ruler.

Not paying any attention, Jareth didn't hear his named being called, until he felt a hand on his arm. His head shot up to face he beautiful wife. Her green eyes filled with worry, he didn't' know if the worry was for him or not.

"Jareth are you ok?" Her voice spoke with softness that only she was able to create for him.

Jareth nodded, "yes I'm fine." Removing his hand from the back of his neck, tying to convinces Sarah he was find, but that He then noticed the small hand intertwined with his wife's, it belonged to a little girl. Jareth nodded to her.

Jareth knelled to the girl level, he looked straight into her eyes, "If you go straight though that door, there is a boy how would love to play with you." You could tell that Jareth was a good father just by the way he spoke to children.

Sarah smiled as Damon's daughter ran to the door that Jareth had been pointing to.

Jareth stood up, facing his wife he could tell she had that small hint of worry she couldn't hide from him deep within her eyes. Jareth gave her a smirk, "So how is that, a friend maybe that hasn't shown his face yet, or maybe he is just scared to see if his brother can kill'em ."

"You my dear brother you far too self-centered, arrogant, simple-minded, cocky, son of a king, I have every met in all my life as both Fea and human!"

Sarah laughed as she heard Damon yelling from down the hall. The one thing that always got her laughing was the bickering of the two brothers.

She watched as Jareth and Damon went head to head, throwing insults, words and every thing they could get out of their mouths.

She shook her head turning to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her arm, pulling her back. She turned to see Jareth grinning at her.

She chuckled, turning again to leave but Jareth's hold never let go.

Instead he pulled her to him, trapping her in his arms, Sarah laughed. Jareth bet down and whispered into her ear, "My princesses I got you." The fell of his breath on her face made her laugh more.

She heard Damon chuckle as well, she yelled as Jareth began to tickle her.

"Damon, Y…ou…Help..less….bro…ther…in..law…you …. ME…" Sarah yelled and laughed, Damon chuckled, before playing his part.

"Put her down you fiend," Damon came at Jareth almost like he was holding a sword.

But just as fast as the little family started acting as children they turned back with the sounded of a young child's voice rumbling throughout the wall of the labyrinth and the castle.

"I wish the goblins would take me away….right now…" the sound was sad sounding, almost as if the child was crying, pain was also noted in the child's voice.

Jareth released Sarah they both closed there eyes…… "She is in bed…..white sheets…wires." Sarah's voice was pained as she spoke.

Damon watched as his brother did the job assigned to him, the job only he would take……there was always a reason……but that was only known to Jareth.

Jareth opened his eyes to see his brother, he gave his brother a small grin….but unlike the ones he mostly gives these one was sad….almost pained.

There is many after effects of being the goblin rulers, you can fill all the pain of the wishers….the wished away...the pain of the human world.

Damon watched as both wife and husband disappeared, He stood there just for a moment looking at the place his family had been, before leaving to do their job.

He looked up to see the grand ceiling that covered most the Goblin Castle, the art depicted the jobs of the Goblin King and his Bride…..with all the pain, blood, and wishing…..this is the one reason Jareth has never been one to like the Aboveground…..in some sense he hates its…..the only reason he goes back and forth is that he wish to help the children of the aboveground…..he has seen to much suffering in the his life time….to much, they both have.

Damon turned away and walked down one of the many halls, not knowing or caring where he ended up. He walked just to walk, in truth he wanted to walk away from the memories.

But any person that has ever been connected to the labyrinth can tell you that will never happen.

* * *

**Megan-Your welcome, i saw that to so i made one!!!**

EVeryone else that reviewed got an email.

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!

**Ok now Please leave a review, **


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!**

**Ok, I got back from my trip from Ohio, where I got dial up internet and I wasn't going to back that up so sorry. **

**Here is chapter eight **

**Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!**

**Don't own a thing other then Alex!**

**OK this is chapter eight **

**A White Room**

Sarah and Jareth opened their eyes to a room of white. Everything white…. a hospital room, Sarah looked around she then noted that the room wasn't the only thing white, but the girl hidden under the thin sheet matched perfectly with the white color.

The girl was staring at them; her bright blue eyes watching their every movement. Sarah saw that the girl's dirty blonde hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, she saw the eyes and hair but anything giving you a hint of the girl face other then the ones that slipped from over the thin white sheet.

Sarah watched as Jareth moved to go to the girl; Sarah also felt and saw the fear rising in the child. Jareth had not gotten but a few paces passed half way to the child before Sarah gasped and ran passed him.

Jareth watched as his wife quickly seated her self on the side of the bed and pulled the sheet down from the child's face, revealing a beaten face.

The girl's lips was spit and swollen, both her cheeks covered hideous purplish-blue bruise, her neck was covered in small cuts in her skin; in fact when Jareth looked harder he saw that the tiny cut spread from her neck up.

He glanced to his wife, she was holding the girls hand. He walked slowly to stand next to her; placing his hand both lovingly and questioningly.

Sarah closed her eyes, and then opened them when the girl spoke, "I didn't think you would come, it has been far too long."

Jareth noted the pain the lined the girl's voice, it was two pains.

Sarah closed her eyes, she looked in to the child's mind seeing all then made her call upon the Goblins.

Sarah covered her mouth as she saw everything; it was all too much for someone far to young; for someone so fragile.

"Alex…I'm sooo sorry!" Sarah's voice was filled with so many emotions that it made Jareth uneasy.

Jareth did the same as his wife, the child's name was Alex, and she was once a very beauty young woman, but now she was broken and beaten. He turned when he saw the moving of something.

Alex had fallen into the embraced of his wife, who he had noticed the tearing welling in her eyes. Jareth's eyes narrowed, Sarah knew the girl……this was something unknown to him…..and that was something he truly hated.

Sarah ran her hands though Alex's hair pulling the young woman to her. Alex was her cousin, one of the few connections she has to her mother's side of the family. They where really great friend until Alex's father forbid them to see each other, soon after Sarah was placed in the mental hospital.

"There was a man; he asked about you…..I didn't know what to say…." Jareth listened to the girl; she had once again broken into tears. Jareth's face softened a bit when he understood her relation with Sarah.

Alex wiped the newly fresh tears from her face as she once again tried to tell her story.

"He wanted to know where you were…..I told him I didn't know……he didn't like the answer…..that is the reason I'm here…..I couldn't think of what my father would say when he finds out…..I remembered the story you told me once of the Goblins….I thought it would be better to live as a Goblin then to face my father……"

Sarah knew of Alex's father a man of only his interest on his mind….he wasn't her blood thank the lord but he was the one that married her mother's sister…Aunt Martha…..but it was told that she disappeared without a trace along with Sarah's mother soon after Alex's tenth birthday.

Sarah's mouth was set in a firm grim…..she truly hated her Uncle…..Baron Grim….a man more of money and status then his own love for his family.

After Alex had finished her story she had once again broke down in tears….Sarah had held her, running her hand down her cousins back, giving her as comfort she could. I wasn't until she had noticed the slowing of Alex's heart rate….that she smiled; stopping her motion on her cousin's back.

Sarah looked up to Jareth; his usual unemotional face was filled with sadness and sorrow. Sarah looked down to her cousin, and back up to her husband. Jareth knelt to her level placing his hand on the girl's shoulder.

When Sarah looked back at her most beloved cousin she was in a bed made of silk and cotton, a bed fit for a princess.

Sarah stood, she knew who was doing this….he did the same to her….he was out for not only her but for her family.

She felt an arm warp itself around her, bring her to her husband's body. Jareth always knew when Sarah needed comforting; it was just one of those things that a husband knows about his wife.

"I will go check on the children; do you wish to stay here?" Jareth's voice was soft and soothing, filling Sarah's heart just a little with warmth to sooth the hurt filling her body.

Sarah turned to Jareth her smile sad; she ran her hand down his cheek. Jareth closed his eyes letting his love do as she pleased.

"I will stay here" it was not even a whisper, Jareth nodded. Sarah kissed him, softly but just as most of their kiss it barely stayed soft before becoming a demand.

Jareth broke away when he had felt a sharp pain on his lip, Sarah's hand reached to it wiping the blood from it.

"I'm sorry..." her voice was withdrawn; she turned to face her cousin's bed. Jareth's hand crescent Sarah's cheek before tuning and leaving the room; once Jareth had left Sarah ran to her cousin's bed side and she too cried her self to sleep.

* * *

**A**boveground

SVU

Olivia poured her self yet another cup of coffee; they had looked into both Jareth's and David's past. David's was easy, but Jareth's on the other hand was not.

Nothing could be found other then a birth certificate, both of his parents were dead and buried. Other then a marriage license, the names of his children, and that about cut it. The only other thing was his business which was a private company; most of the profit was given to children, charities, young women, and single parents.

From what they had found on Jareth told them he was more or less a good guy, so why was he number one suspect for both the Alex Grim case and the Sarah's.

Olivia was just about to seat down when John ran though the door, Olivia looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's the rush John?"

John's face was far from any form of playing or joking, "Alex Grim just went missing!"

**Please review**

**hahahaha **

**I'm begging……….Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Labyrinth, Only the character I created for this story

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

Chapter Nine

Brotherly love

I walked out of the room, giving my wife and her cousin some time to rest, and to be with each other. I quietly closed the room; I could feel the blood still on my lip. Sarah always had a nasty bite, but not like this.

I have known Sarah for years now, but even with living with her for some time I still haven't yet gotten to see all her mood swings, for she was truly never the same in her action.

I looked back at the room before making my way to my study. I had much work to do, I had to file the paperwork on Alex, otherwise I would have the council on my ass again, and that was just a pain in my ass I didn't need right now.

I already had enough going on, this jackass that was attacking my wife's family, and he would pay. No one attack those dear to me or my love; they are playing a dangerous games; which I will win at.

I growled at even the thought of this man, or whatever the hell he was. I Knew I would have to find Damon soon; I would need his help finding any information in the aboveground. I would find this demon.

I scanned the labyrinth and surrounding areas for Damon, I nodded at I picked up on his life stream. He was in the Scarlet Carson Garden; I called out to him;

'Damon!'

'What brother? I thought you had a wished away child to deal with' I saw him look slight up to the sky; he knew I wouldn't be there but I guess it was just one of those things when you hear voices. He was giving me one of those why are you bothering me looks, like he had better things to do then listen to me.

I narrowed my eyes, the only bad part about talking telepathically was the fact I couldn't hit who I was talking to, and I really kinda wanted to hit him right now.

'I did, but it wasn't a child, it was Sarah's cousin, she was attacked and wished her self away.' I spoke roughly, making sure he heard my irritation.

I saw him pause from stroking one of the petals; I knew the news was startling. It would take a few minutes for him to get his baring.

'So he had attacked again. What will you do now brother?' I watched him sit down, next to the bush he had been stroking. I could feel his unrest.

I nodded to myself, 'yes, I do not know yet, but as soon as I find him, I will cut his throat and watch him bleed to death as my goblins lick his blood off my floors.' I had stopped, my body noticing that I had reached my destination, I had reached out and grabbed for the Handel, I was gripping it.

That's when I noticed the metal starting to crush under my hold.

I breathed in, listening to my brother responds 'I understand brother; I will do what I can in the aboveground...' His paused was nothing I was looking forward too, but I waited until he finished.

'Brother, I do not believe this man, his human. I have a feeling he is from the underground.'

My eyebrows had narrowed, I too had these thoughts, and it wasn't' bring any peace to my mind. But, on the good side of things, it would be much easier to get my hands on his throat.

I nodded in agreement 'I to have had the same thoughts.'

I saw my brother relinquish his seat, next to the Scarlet Carson bush, 'I'll meet up with you soon brother, I just have a few more things I need to finish up while I'm here for the time being.'

I nodded, giving him my understanding.

Looking towards the door, I turned the handle, well what was left of it at least. I had felt my brother presents leave my mind. He would meet me as soon as he was ready. I knew it had been many years since he had last been to the labyrinth. I can understand him wanting to be alone.

I opened the door, walking into my study. I had always admired the art work built in to this room, oak cherry wood, that's what the surrounding bookcase where made of. Every known piece of information on my underground was divided up between this room, and the library a floor above me. The more delicate information was kept in my study any popular knowledge was in the library.

Stacks of book lined the floors, parchment surround most of the many piles of books. Sarah has been trying for years to get me to clean this room, but I just couldn't bring myself to it, the status of the room was almost comforting.

I walked to my desk, it sat in the middle; a true piece of art it was. A Mahogany, a dark mahogany, with fallen angels craved into the four legs, the ivy veins craved every so perfectly into the boarder of the desk top. I "Barrowed" it from one of the homes I enter when a child was wished away. I couldn't bear the thought of such a True beauty being in the hands of mortals.

I seated myself down, propped my legs on top. The feel of the wood calmed my nerves the moment I came in contact with it. I lend back, feeling the cool leather back on my chair though the thin lien shirt I had wore. It felt good, giving more relaxation to my already frits nerves. That's when I realized the cool wet blood still on my lip.

I lifted my thumb to wipe the blood off my lip.

I grinned as I saw the deep red liquid, I always had this thing about seeing my own blood, lifted my thumb to my mouth as I licked the blood away, I also have love for taste, a metallic taste.

I Guess it was the only way I remembered that I was once human, so long ago. I leaned my head back, closing my eyes, I had much to do. I had to tell the court of the human child, and then get her transferred, the demon tormenting my wife's family, my brother's return. I opened my eyes; the dark woods ceiling graced my eyes.

I sat up right, not surprised when I saw the figure of a older man, standing in front of my desk, I rolled my eyes.

"Hello father how can I help you"


End file.
